The present invention relates to a drawing and temporary twisting machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a layout of a drawing and temporary twisting machine having a winding device provided with an automatic doffing switching device for automatically switching a package in each weight. A full wound package wound up by the winding device is properly doffed by an autodoffer.
In the drawing and temporary twisting machine, a yarn bar pulled out of an original yarn package is drawn and is simultaneously twisted temporarily or is drawn and is then twisted temporarily, and is thus wound upon the package.
Such a typical device is shown in FIG. 2(a). In the device, an original yarn package 11 is carried on a creel stand 10. A temporary twisting tool 31, a second feed roller 32 and a second heater 35 of a tube type are carried on a temporary twistxe2x80x94relaxation heat treating device 30, and a winding device 51 provided with an automatic switching device faces them in opposite directions.
A worker passage A is provided between the winding device 51 and the creel stand 10 mounting the original yarn package. A worker standing on the worker passage A pulls out a yarn bar Y drawn from the original yarn package 11 of the creel stand 10 through a first feed roller 27, and feeds the yam package 11 to the second heater 35 of a tube type positioned on the inner side of the winding device 51 through the second feed roller 32 by using a suction gun (not shown). Consequently, the yam bar is wounded upon the winding device 51 through the second heater 35. Next, the worker winds the yarn bar Y ranging from the first feed roller 27 to the second feed roller 32 upon the temporary twisting tool 31 including a triaxial multidisk temporary twisting device through a first heater 41 and a cooling plate 43. A twist drawn to the yarn bar Y at a predetermined magnification between the first feed roller and the second feed roller and retroacting from the temporary twisting tool 31 along the yarn bar Y is thermally fixed by the first heater 41 and is cooled by the cooling plate 43, and is then untwisted in the emporary twisting tool 31, and is thereafter wound upon the winding device 51 through the second heater 35.
In such a device, the winding device 51 faces the worker passage A. Therefore, it is very hard to automatically doff a package P wound upon the winding device 51 through the autodoffer.
As a countermeasure, an arrangement shown in FIG. 2(b) is proposed. More specifically, the winding device 51 faces the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device 30 carrying the temporary twisting tool 31 and the second heater 35 and the worker passage A is provided therebetween, and a passage B on which the autodoffer for automatic doffing can run is provided between the winding device 51 and the creel stand 10.
In the device shown in FIG. 2(b), the yarn bar Y treated by the second heater 35 runs under a working floor of the worker passage A, and is wound upon a bobbin through the winding device 51. In the device shown in the drawing, the first feed roller 27 is provided above the winding device 51, and the worker standing on the worker passage A can carry out the winding work.
For example, however, in the case in which the yarn bar Y which has not been thermally fixed by the first heater 41 is to be subjected to a special processing, that is, preheating, the device shown in FIG. 2(b) is not available. In such a case, for example, a device shown in FIG. 2(c) is applied. In the device shown in FIG. 2(c), a first prefeed roller 21 and a pin type preheater 23 are provided on the upstream side of the first feed roller 27.
In this case, the first prefeed roller 21 and the preheater 23 are provided. Consequently, a yam passage from the first feed roller 27 is protruded into the worker passage A toward the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device 30 by an installation of the preheater 23. Moreover, in the case in which the pin type preheater 23 is to carry out the preheating, the yam bar Y cannot be brought into an overfeed state and applicable conditions are restricted.
As a countermeasure, the preheater 23 which is not of a pin type is provided separately as shown in FIG. 2(d). The preheater 23 is provided between the winding device 51 and the creel stand 10.
In this device, the overfeed state can be set in the preheater 23. However, it is necessary to carry out the winding work through cooperation of two workers, that is, a worker in the vicinity of the preheater 23 and a worker around the first heater 41. Consequently, a workability is deteriorated. In addition, an installation area is very increased. For this reason, equipment cannot be utilized effectively.
In consideration of the problems of the related device described above, it is an object of the invention to provide a layout of a drawing and temporary twisting device capable of winding a yarn upon a first feed roller, a first heater and a second heater by one worker, resulting in a very great workability.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide a layout of a drawing and temporary twisting device in which a yarn can be wound upon a prefeed roller, a preheater, a first feed roller, a first heater and a second heater by one worker also in the case in which a preheater is provided, resulting in a very great workability and a great installation efficiency.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drawing and temporary twisting device capable of carrying out preheating in the preheater in an overfeed state.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide a drawing and temporary twisting device capable of using both the preheating and the second heater at the same time.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a drawing and temporary twisting machine wherein a yarn feeding device including a first feed roller for drawing a yarn bar from an original yarn package is provided opposite to a temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device including a second feed roller having a higher circumferential speed than that of the first feed roller and a temporary twisting tool for twisting the yarn bar and a second heater for carrying out a relaxation heat treatment on a temporary twisted yarn bar with a worker passage interposed therebetween, a first heater and a cooling plate which thermally fix a twist retroacting along the yarn bar are provided in portions positioned above from the yarn feeding device to the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device, and a winding device including an automatic switching device is provided on an opposite worker passage side of the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device. Thus, the first object can he achieved.
Furthermore, a second aspect of the invention is directed to a drawing and temporary twisting machine wherein a yarn feeding device including a preheater for preheating a yarn bar, a first prefeed roller for drawing the yarn bar from a yarn package and a first feed roller is provided opposite to a temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device including a second feed roller having a higher circumferential speed than that of the first feed roller and a temporary twisting tool for twisting the yarn bar and a second heater for carrying out a relaxation heat treatment on a temporary twisted yarn bar with a worker passage interposed therebetween, a first heater and a cooling plate which thermally fixes a twist retroacting along the yarn bar are provided in portions positioned above from the yarn feeding device to the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device, and a winding device including an automatic switching device is provided on an opposite worker passage side of the temporary twisting and relaxation heat treating device. Thus, the first to fourth objects can be achieved.
Moreover, a third aspect of the invention is directed to the drawing and temporary twisting machine wherein a yarn feeding pipe may be provided between the original yarn package and an upstream position of the first feed roller or the preheater, and a yarn cutter is provided in the vicinity of a first feed roller side (that is, a first feed roller or preheater side) end of the yarn feeding pipe.
By such a structure, when first yarn winding is to be carried out, a worker puts the yarn end drawn from the original yarn package mounted on a creel stand on the end of the yarn feeding pipe at the original yarn package side. Next, the same worker goes to the worker passage or another worker in the worker passage carries out suction from the yam feeding pipe end on the opposite original yarn package side (that is, the first feed roller or preheater side) through a suction gun. Consequently, a yarn end can easily be drawn from the original yarn package of the creel stand and can be wound upon the first feed roller or the preheater.
By the structure, moreover, in the case in which there is a hindrance on the downstream of the first feed roller or the preheater during the regular operation of the drawing and temporary twisting device according to the invention, the yarn cutter operates to cut the yarn bar and the yarn end thus cut is positioned in the vicinity of the first feed roller side end of the yarn feeding pipe. Consequently, the worker which knows the operation of the yam cutter (that is, the generation of the hindrance in the drawing and temporary twisting device) can easily wind the yarn again in accordance with the normal yam winding procedure.
According to the second or sixth aspect of the invention, moreover, the winding device may have the yarn sucking port in each weight and the yarn delivery device may be provided between the downstream position of the second heater and the vicinity of the yarn sucking port of the winding device. The worker in the worker passage brings the yam bar drawn from the second heater to the yarn delivery device on the downstream position side of the second heater of the yarn delivery device. The yam delivery device delivers the yam bar to the yarn sucking port by the action of compressed air, and the yarn bar sucked into the yam sucking port is automatically wound upon the winding device through the automatic switching device included in the winding device and is wound onto the bobbin.
According to the fourth, seventh or eighth aspect of the invention, furthermore, it is preferable that the second heater and/or the preheater according to the invention should be a high temperature non-contact type heater capable of carrying out heating to a maximum temperature of 600xc2x0 C.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. 2000-38796 (filed on Feb. 16, 2000), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.